


Get It Together, Galahad

by RiddleBlack



Series: Super Spies and Baby Cries: Kingsman Mpreg Anthology [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It seems that we have an issue of someone within our ranks keeping secrets.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get It Together, Galahad

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ну, держись, Галахад!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954101) by [paddy_bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddy_bear/pseuds/paddy_bear)



“You all are likely wondering why I’ve gathering you all here this morning.”

Merlin greeted once all of the Kingsmen were ‘seated’. Eggsy resisted the urge to comment on how the man phrased the question, making him sound like an old movie villain, as he didn’t want to chance whatever what was up at Merlin being directed his way. He rarely called all of the Kingsmen together unless it was about the death of one of the members, but the brandy wasn’t sitting in it’s sitting in it’s usual place at the table and everyone was accounted for, so what was the problem? He glanced over at Roxy for clarification, but the woman simply sent him a shrug before returning her attention to Merlin. Eggsy turned his head, figuring that he had better do the same.

“It seems that we have an issue of someone within our ranks keeping secrets.”

Eggsy frowned, looking to the other agents as they looked about as well. Whispers started to slip throughout the group, questioning as to whether or not this was another Arthur issue on their hands or something possibly worse. Eggsy turned to look at Harry, figuring the senior agent would have an idea of what was going on, only to frown at what he saw.

Harry was making a point to appear neutral, but he still looked as though he was boring holes into Merlin’s skull. Eggsy’s frown deepened as he glanced between the two agents glaring at each other, leaving Eggsy to question as to why they seemed so focused on the other until he saw where Merlin’s gaze was focused.

Oh fuck.

Eggsy swallowed and looked away, trying his best to hide a smirk. Holy shit, Merlin knew. He knew about Harry and Eggsy and why Harry’s suits were getting so tight and why he was feeling nauseous and  _fuck_ , he was going to tell all of the agents in a fucking  _meeting_  because of one comment Harry made about Merlin to the recruits last week (that was never allowed to be repeated). Eggsy hid a smile behind his hand. He and Harry were happy about the child, certainly, and Eggsy didn’t want to see Harry outed about the news, but he knew that his partner deserved what was coming to him, considering what he had said.

“It seems as if one of our agents has learned the ever-so crucial lesson about making a proper martini…” Merlin started. He addressed the whole room, but still made a point to maintain eye contact with Harry, who looked as though he was trying to set Merlin on fire using only will power.

“But he hasn’t learned how to use proper contraceptives and has gotten himself KNOCKED UP.” He barked, gaze trained on Harry. The other agents gaped at the man (though in reality, their eyes only widened a fraction, which was basically gawking for a Kingsman) before slowly turning their focus to Harry.

Eggsy bit his lip and clamped a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking a bit. He didn’t want to laugh, certainly, but he had told Harry just the week before that the other agents would find out sooner or later, to which the man replied that he could keep them in the dark for at least another month. Eggsy didn’t have the heart to tell him that his weight gain suggested otherwise, but he was smart enough not to take a chance there.

He watched as Harry abruptly stood, ready to start yelling at Merlin or walk away, he couldn’t tell, only for his now-larger middle (Which had recently migrated from a slight bit of pudge to an actual bump, much to Harry’s displeasure) to accidentally knock the table in his haste, causing the tea set that had been placed there to be jostled and for the pot to spill.

“Now, look what you’ve done, Galahad! You get yourself knocked up and now you’ve spilled the tea!”

“Merlin, now is hardly the time or place to be bringing up my current situation-”

Eggsy couldn’t help a small snort that slipped out as he tried to keep back his laughter. Based on the expression Roxy was giving him, he knew that this was quite a sight and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
